You're killing me from the inside
by MichelleLikesStories
Summary: “You told me not to be sad! You said you don’t like it when happy people are sad! Look at yourself, Mr. Emo!”“Sakura, shutup and enjoy the moment.”


"**You're killing me from the inside"**

_By Michelle_

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, other minor couples may be included

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "You told me not to be sad! You said you don't like it when happy people are sad! Look at yourself, Mr. Emo!"

"Sakura, shutup and enjoy the moment."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke either. I don't own Sakura and I

wish I did so I could make her non-fangirl.

**Some other info:** Sakura isn't fangirl in this story, and is "friends" with Sasuke. All the other girls are still crazy about him, though P

She lay down in her bed, reluctant to get up. The alarm clock next to her rang continuously. She sighed, got up, and banged the clock, silencing it. It was currently 2 AM. But something perked her up. Today was the day she became a ninja. Today was the day she could finally prove herself.

** Flashback 7 years ago, aged 5**

A girl with chin-length pink hair walked cautiously up to a raven-haired boy who was leaning against a rock. He didn't notice her. Unusual, she thought, he's usually so alert and fidgety…

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"Today's your birthday, isn't it?" She said. "Happy 5th birthday then."

He turned around and glanced at her

"…Thanks"

** End of flashback **

That was the first time I talked to him, she realized. He's changed so much since. She gazed out of the window, seeing a dark figure in the distance training.

** Flashback 6 years ago, aged 6**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto aged 6 were sitting on a stone bench.

"And I've got a big brother, he's really cool…"muttered the dark-haired boy.

"We all know that" said Naruto rolling his eyes. "Everywhere I go, it's always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi"

"I want to be like him when I get older" continued the raven, ignoring the blond. "Strong, cool, calm…perfect…"

Up to this point the girl had remained silent. She had, even at the age of 6, been able to read people like they were books. She could tell something was troubling him. The silence was broken by a cry

"Oi! Pinky!"

She turned around and saw an older version of Sasuke, smirking at her. At the age of 9, he was already a ninja, and wore his forehead protector just to taunt his little brother.

"I heard from that air-head blond friend of yours that you're moving in…what was it, 3 years time?"

"Yeah.."She said, gazing off into the distance. "my parents got a job somewhere…"

"Do you want to go?" Asked Itachi. By this time he was standing right in front of her and straing at her face searchingly.

"Not really, but it's not like I have a choice?"

"I could make you stay..." he said, his voice expressionless.

"Really?" She asked, suspiciously

"Mmm."

** end of flahback **

Itachi used to be…nice. I actually liked him. He was just a little…creepy at times.

** Flashback Aged 7**

Sasuke, Itatchi, Sakura and Neji were sitting in a park.

"Damnit, you passed with 98!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl, not even bothering to hide the envy and admiration in her voie.

"Yeah.." responded the raven vaguely...

"Hmmph. His brother passed with 150 when he was his age" muttered Neii darkly, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke had beat him by 2.

"Yeah, my _foolish little brother's_ weak" said Itachi, appearing out of nowhere, smirking.

Sasuke said nothing. He knew when he got home his dad would give him the cold shoulder for not passing with perfection.

"Sakura, you're going to that place in 2 years, aren't you?"

Sakura looked up to see who was asking. Her eyes locked onto Itachi's onyx ones.

"Mm..."

** End of flashback **

That bastard... thought Sakura as she reached out for a brush and ran it through her long pink hair. I should have wondered why he was so interested.

** Flashback Aged 8**

Sakura Haruno ran home when the teacher dismissed the class. Something was wrong. She couldn't describe it, but she could sense it. It was just, there.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

Silence responded to her greeting.

"...Mum? Dad...?"

She walked hesitantly into her Parent's room, even though she had been told not to enter there without her parents. There was her Mother, sobbing silently into a handkerchief.

"Sakura..."

"What's wrong, Mum?"

"Sakura I..."

"Where's Dad?"

"Sakura he..."

"I want dad..." She said, a wave of an panice hitting her.

"Sakura he's gone. He's in a...beautiful place called Heaven. He's not coming back."

The girl stared at her Mum as if her mum had just told her she drank shampoo for breakfast. She turned on her heels and ran out of the room.

**2 hours later**

She was sitting on a swing, her arms around the ropes on the side. Tears were sliding down her face and she stubbornly refused to wipe them.

"Baka? What are you doing here?"

She looked up and saw a 9 year old Sasuke staring down at her.

"Sakura you're...crying..."

"Genius." she sniffed sarcastically.

"Is it about your dad? Your mum told my mum..."

"Mmm, yea..." she said, trying to stifle a sob.

"Sakura...don't cry...I hate it when...people who are usually happy...are sad" He seemed to say it in difficulty, as if it was stuck inside him and something was holding it back.

"I'll try not to..." she responded. "It could have been worse. Mum could have killed herself too"

"Yea.." he said, unsure of what was the right thing to say.

** End of flashback **

Sasuke used to be so...different, then he is now, she thought. She was one of the few girls who was not his fangirl, and one of the few people he called a friend. She was also one of the few people who could call him a baka and get away with it. Maybe it was because when they were younger, she, Naruto and Sasuke always called each other insults, more as a nickname then a hurtful word.

** Flashback, 3 years ago, aged 9 **

She walked home from school. Today was her final day living there. Her mother had told her even though Dad had died, they were still to move, as all the paperwork had been done. She walked hesitantly, not wanting her time here to end. But at the same time she was fighting back the urge to run. She had a feeling. The same feeling she had a year ago, the day her Father committed suicide.

She remembered what Itachi had said 2 years ago. But she doubted he had convinced her mum to stay. Yesterday the suitcases had been packed and her mum had firmly told her the decision was final.

If she was any other girl, she would be walking home with her friends. If she was any other girl, she would have let her friends have thrown her a goodbye party. If she was any other girl, she would have been crying. But she was not another girl, she was Haruno Sakura, and crying was something she rarely did. Her emotions were mixed up and swimming inside her, and she knew if she saw her friends now she would burst out crying. It was too painful. It was better to just walk away.

She walked inside the house. "Mum, I'm home..." The house was oddly cold and quiet. Her mother had not responded and that had never happened. Except on the day her Father died.

She walked up to her parent's bedroom. The door was locked.

"Mum?"

Maybe she's dressing or in the bathroom, she thought. But inside her inner self was screaming, "Who are you kidding?"

"Mum.." she said, her voice hoarse and sounding unfamiliar from panic.

From inside she heard a strangled, tired, desperate, and weak voice.

"Ss- Sakurr-Ra...?" (Okay, I know I'm not good at writing stutters.) "There's a k-key on the t-table.."

Sakura glanced desperately at the table. There, sure enough, was a key. And sure enough, she fitted it into the lock of the bedroom door. Sure enough, it clicked and swung open. And sure enough, she screamed.

**- Ok, My first story ever! Cliffhanger. Please rate and review. Suggestions and flames welcome. Mild SasuSaku coming later on. No fluff or lemon P  
**


End file.
